1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel-shaped flute, and more particularly to a vessel-shaped flute with a captive cap to protect the mouthpiece and finger holes of the flute.
2. Description of Related Art
The vessel-shaped flute is a popular musical instrument. The conventional vessel-shaped flute comprises a hollow body, a mouthpiece and several finger holes. The mouthpiece is defined in the periphery of the body. The finger holes are defined in the top of the body. In use, the user blows the mouthpiece with his or her mouth and covers the finger holes with the tips of his or her fingers. The sound generated in the mouthpiece by the user's breath will resonate in the hollow body to form a more pleasing sound.
However, the mouthpiece and the finger holes of the conventional vessel-shaped flute are exposed when the flute is not being used. The mouthpiece and the finger holes are easily damaged as the vessel-shaped flute bumps other objects. In addition, dust easily gets the exposed mouthpiece and finger holes dirty. There is a sanitation problem when using the vessel-shaped flute with a dirty mouthpiece.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provide a vessel-shaped flute with a captive cap to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.